


一节蛇

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: 约翰死了，他留下了一节肠子





	一节蛇

你永远不会知道人类会做出什么疯事儿，比如说约翰吧。那些可怜的社工，多亏了他们，不然我可就真要搬家了。哦，扯回来，约翰死了。可怜的人，愿主保佑。我可真不想说这句话，约翰去不了天堂；但所有人在他的葬礼上都说了这句话，所以我也跟着说一句吧。

  
邻居的女主人养的杜宾犬把约翰家的花园边上的栏杆撞破了，杜宾进花园闹了一阵，把草和花祸害了个遍。虽然这样说，可约翰根本没有修缮过他家的院子。他的院子里只有疯长的杂草和灌木，整个社区只有他家的院子这么乱糟糟的，如果幼儿园的绘本需要画女巫的宅子，那么我推荐画师来约翰的院子看看。这可一点都不好。我们社区自从约翰搬进来就没有再得过“最佳街道奖”了。他的花园只有流浪汉和恶魔才会进入。

  
总之那个可怜的女人，有一颗好心。她带着狗想跟约翰道歉。她断断续续敲了两分钟的门，没人来回应。她又回去检查了他家的信箱——都塞满啦，邮差把塞不进去的信件和报纸丢在了信箱脚下。那个女人捡起来看，没有发现私人信件，尽是广告和账单。于是这个女人就回去了，但第二天她又折了回来。她真是个好人，她的丈夫是个律师，开一辆法拉利；她是个家庭主妇，一直积极参加“好太太联合会”的各种活动，平安夜会发手作的饼干给邻居。这次她等了很久，还是没有人回复，于是她打了911。但她报完警后发现门没锁，门把手一按门就开了。这位太太于是走了进去。她一定看到了十分可怕的景象，总之之后她缺了好一阵“好太太联合会”的活动，她丈夫请家庭医生来看了好几次。

  
我住在约翰家对面。那天我听到了一声尖叫，就跑去窗边看。那位太太疯了一样从约翰的屋子里跑了出来，连狗绳都没拿在手里。她家的杜宾到没跟着一起跑，单在门廊下冲着屋子狂吠。我当是性骚扰呢，直到警车开过来我才意识到出了大事。来了三辆警车，我趁着人多下了楼站在街上冲约翰的屋子里头看。唉，我现在可后悔了，回了家我把门关得紧紧的，把耶稣像擦了个干净，又点上了蜡烛。我可不敢再乱看了，计划尽早搬离这里。

  
你说我看到了什么？我看到约翰头朝外仰躺在他家的客厅，他的脑袋像一个破了的鸡蛋，脑浆黏在他的脑袋上。后面是茶几和沙发，茶几上还有个爆米花桶。我看到他的阴茎还翘着。别问我为什么死人的阴茎会翘起来，我猜是什么“肢体僵硬”一类的医学名词。他肯定没穿裤子，不然我也不会看到他的阴茎——像一节短短的香肠，里面灌的肉糜腐坏了，呈现一种恶心的棕色。

  
最可怕的是，约翰家天花板上的风扇上垂下来了一截东西，我以为是条蛇。当我眯起眼睛仔细看，才发现那是一大串肠子！


End file.
